Vision2Learn
Welcome to the Vision2Learn Wiki! If you want to participate should take you no more than 30 minutes to learn how to edit and add pages. We've provided lots of guidance about how to use the wiki, but if you have any questions or comments please post them to the discussion page associated with this page (click on the 'discussion' tab above). If you'd like to keep track of exactly what changes are being made to the Wiki, see the 'Feed Me' item below which explains a very easy way of doing this.' Newbury College V2L Conference - 25th October 2005 Many thanks to all those who participated in and organised this week's excellent Vision2Learn conference at Newbury College. Notes of the presentations and break out sessions at the conference are being posted here: Conference notes A few points were raised at the conference about the pros and cons of using a public wiki, rather than a private password protected one. We've added some thoughts about that to the 'discussion' page that's associated with this main page. Click on the 'Discussion' tab and then the '+' sign to add your own thoughts. Please could you create an account and log in using the link at the top right hand of the page before posting any comments or changes. If you click on the 'signature' icon (2nd from the right in the list of icons which appears at the top of open an open editing box after you've clicked the 'edit' tab) after adding your ideas to the discussion page this will sign your contribution. '''Next steps for the Wiki' It would be good if some course related material could be added the relevant pages (see below), if only so we can evaluate the practicality of doing this. If you want to experiment with editing pages go to the the Wikipedia tutorial (this wiki uses exactly the same 'engine' as the Wikipedia, so what you learn via Wikipedia can be applied here) and have a play in the 'sandbox' you'll find via the tutorial pages. It really is very simple and you should be able to grasp the basics quickly - our main tip is you should just have a go. You can't break anything and you can easily undo your changes via the 'history' tab. What's this all about? The aim of this Wiki is to enable tutors of V2L courses to improve the quality of their tuition by providing them with a means of exchanging and storing information, ideas, solutions to problems they encounter and ways of augmenting the existing course material. A wiki is a website which you can change yourself. To visit the best known example of a wiki see Wikipedia. The Wikipedia is an encylopedia which is being created by its readers. If you find the Wikipedia a bit boring and predictable, try the Uncyclopedia. __TOC__ Courses Covered The courses covered in this initial pilot version are: * Advancing Your Career with Emotional Intelligence * Equality and Diversity * Personal Best @ Work * First Steps in IT * Next Steps in IT * Web Entrepreneur * Wizard on the Web Click on the above links to view the current entries for each course. Where entries in the wiki are highlighted in red, clicking on a link will create a new page and an empty text box will open. If you do this, please try to format the pages in a similar manner to that already used for the existing individual course pages. We have also created separate pages covering: * General advice for V2L tutors * Hints on using the V2L platform In addition to the course-specific material, there's a deep vein of knowledge and experience related to be tapped in relation best practice and ideas about how to make V2L even better than it currently is. We hope that the pages which include notes of the Newbury College V2L conference (see links above) will be used as the basis for developing and sharing these ideas as comments on the ideas from the conference and new ideas are added. talk:Vision2Learn contains a copy of a thread from the tutor discussion forum in which the idea was originally proposed. Editing the V2L Wiki Anyone can edit this page, and all the others contained in the V2L Wiki, and can create new pages. This means that you can add your own links and material or augment that which is already provided. Wikia, which hosts the V2L Wiki, uses the same wiki engine as the Wikipedia - if you'd like to learn more about editing Wiki pages try the Wikipedia tutorial which you can find here Please register a user name and log in before editing the V2Lwiki. Editing is very straightforward - just click on the 'edit' tab which is associated with each page, or one of the 'edit' links on the right hand side of the page, and start adding to or amending the material which appears in the text box which will be displayed. The main point to bear in mind is that if you surround a word with two sets of square brackets, or click on the 'Ab underlined' symbol at the top pf the editing box after highlighting a word of phrase, an internal hyperlink will be formed. This allows a new page to be created. Internal links to pages which don't actually include any content are highlighted in red. When you click on these red links an editing box appears enabling you to create and save the new page. A virtually inevitable consequence of this freedom of editing is that the pages are likely to be vandalised, but the Wiki stores previous versions of each page it's very easy to revert to non-vandalised versions: see the 'history' tab which accompanies each page. Contacts and further information If you have questions about or comments on this pilot either leave them at the discussion page associated with this main page (click on the discussion tab above and start typing) or email Andrew Cooper, a distance learning tutor with Newbury College who proposed and set-up this pilot, via v2lwiki@gmail.com . If you'd like to find out more about Wikis see this article from the best known application of the idea - the Wikipedia. You might also like to browse other articles within the Wikipedia, many of which are likely to be of value to you and your learners (but see the discussion point on this - click the 'discussion' tab above to visit the discussion page associated with this page). A note on copyright Please note that the V2L Wiki is being developed collaboratively by a group of tutors. The copyright of all the courses is owned by Creating Careers Ltd. and the facts and opinions contained in this site have not been endorsed by or approved by the company. Tutors must refer to the Creating Careers' website to obtain up to date copies of course material, details of changes and other information regarding Vision2Learn courses. *